


Witch Hunt

by Ectokitty



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Other, Slavery, Werehog Sonic, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectokitty/pseuds/Ectokitty
Summary: After Sonic's slave, Chip, runs away to the forest yet again, his life changes forever and causes chaos throughout the small village he lives in. He wants to save his reputation, but witches are about...and he is accused of being a werewolf.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be multiple chapters. Of course it's an AU, basically it's Sonic combined with the werewolf witch trails and Salem witch trails. I will try to be historically accurate as possible. I will try to keep the cast in character as well.
> 
> This story is probably one of the few I've written that I actually have motivation for. Enjoy!

Salem was a small town. Everybody knew each other, whether they hated, tolerated, or liked each other, the community was tightly knitted together. Everyone knew the shopkeepers, the farmers, and the members of the church.

Sonic was just one farmer. He was well-known, of course, as he did have a lot of friends...and a couple of enemies, but nonetheless he was heavily respected. To him, his reputation was important to him. Without it, he couldn't go onto the streets every day and buy at least a few things from the shops. Some people would admit that his attitude brought joy to the small town, even if several did find him quite annoying. He was arrogant, but he was still a kind fellow. Sonic did have a close friend, however, and that was Tails, the one he trusted the most, and even a lovely wife, Tiara. They were closest to him. Others seem to tolerate him just so they can at least not starve to death, especially after last winter when famine struck the small town.

However, Sonic often had trouble with food. He feared that, if he did not make enough food, another famine would strike. So, he bought a slave, Chip. It made his work easier. He didn't have to work so hard!

The same slave, however, attempted the escape multiple times. It annoyed Sonic, a lot. He always did find him, either in the woods or hiding in the well. Chip never seemed to enjoy being a slave, but to Sonic that didn’t matter. Chip was his property. He was suppose to work in the fields.

Despite this, Sonic always seemed to feel at least a little bad for Chip. Chip did seem like a nice guy. He ignored it, however, as it was a ridiculous thing to think. He was a slave. Slaves are suppose to do work.

But he did always try to run away. He wanted to know why, but he also wanted to keep him inside. Sonic wanted to keep him here.

Sonic walked to the building of Shadow, the town founder. He was around 50, maybe a little gray around the quills. Shadow called Sonic in for some odd reason. Sonic wanted to find out. More land, perhaps? Maybe some plans for his farm? He had no idea.

Sonic knocked on Shadow's door and waited for a response.

“Come in.”

Sonic opened the door and walked inside. “What did you want to see me for, sir?”, Sonic asked, trying to be as respectful as possible.

“It's about your slave.”

“Chip?”

“Oh dear God, you named him?” Shadow sneered, “Do you really want to humanize property?”

“What else am I supposed to call him? That's what he said his name was.”

Shadow changed the subject quickly.

“Your slave. You said he keeps trying to escape?”

Sonic quickly mustered a response. “That is correct, sir.”

“If you don't keep your slave at bay, you could be responsible for another famine-”

“It's not my fault,” Sonic interrupted, “I try my best to make enough food, but Chip keeps-”

“Don’t interrupt me!” Shadow snapped back. He regained his composure before speaking again, “If your slave keeps trying to escape, we may be in danger of yet another famine. Try keep him at your property, and maybe we won't starve for another winter.”

Sonic realized how quickly winter was rolling around. With all the times Chip tried to escape, he and his slave hardly had enough time to gather enough food.

“Do you understand?” Shadow asked.

“Yes, sir. I'll, uh, try my best. We do not want another famine in our hands.”

Shadow sat back at his chair. “Good. Do not fail me, or else...you might have to speak to the court.”

The court. Lead by none other than the richest in the town, Bartleby. He was one of the few people Sonic would never respect. The vibe he gave off wasn't pleasant at all.

Shadow interrupted Sonic's train of thought. “You are now dismissed.”

Sonic walked out of the town hall, trying hard to keep his cool. Another famine would ruin his reputation. He cannot let these people down.

Sonic started walking back to his home, hoping that at least today would be the ONE time Chip would stay. Just...at least one month of him staying. Then maybe he'll set him free…

Set him free? What was he thinking? He couldn't… he can't…

Sonic shook his head. Chip was property. Not a person. That was fact. 

At last, Sonic finally reached his home. It was small, but liveable, at least. It gave him enough land for farming anyways. He opened the door and stepped inside, spotting his wife.

“You’re back so early?” Tiara questioned.

“Yeah…” Sonic replied, “He didn't say much, he basically just told me to ‘hurry up’ and keep Chip in check...speaking of which…”

“He’s well,” Tiara answered quickly, knowing what he was about to ask, “He’s working right now.”

“ _Thank the lord._ ” Sonic thought to himself. 

“Although, you might still go check on him though. He's pretty unpredictable…”

Sonic remembered the times of trying to catch him again and again. He was small, yet fast, but Sonic somehow always knew how to capture him yet again. Chip was important. He wanted to keep his reputation. No famine this winter. He promised that.

“I might as well.” Sonic said, heading towards the backdoor to the farm. Before he could open said door, Tiara spoke again.

“By the way, have you heard about the recent rumors?”

Sonic turned to his wife in confusion. “Rumors?”

“Rumors of rabid wolves in the woods. Shadow has advised to not go there.”

Sonic cocked an eyebrow, then chuckled slightly. “Nonsense. I'm not afraid of any wolves.” Sonic turned and headed out to his farmland. It was oddly dark out. It was dusk just a few moments ago. The sun set already? He looked around.

No sign of Chip. Did he run away again?

“What the-” 

Then, Sonic spotted something. A portion of his fence seemed to have been destroyed, creating a large, gaping hole. 

He ran over to the destroyed part of the fence.Sonic immediately assumed Chip escaped yet again, right into the woods. Except...how would someone like him make a hole this big? A man of his stature…

Sonic stared at the woods nearby.

He suspected that something was in there. Maybe his wife was right. Or was it…

“No. Witches do not exist,” Sonic said to himself, heading towards said woods, “Wolves or not, I need to get my slave back.”


	2. Slave Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic tries to search for his slave, Chip, but ends up getting lost...and ponders on his morals.

Sonic regretted not bringing a lantern. He’d run back to get one, but it was too late now...it was too dark to see. He couldn’t figure out where to go.

“How foolish did I have to be to forget a lantern?” Sonic muttered to himself, “No matter, I’m pretty sure I know my way back…”

Sonic looked behind him to see if he remember where he was. It was too dark. 

He was lost.

If only he acted with forethought, Sonic would of brought of lantern, easily found his slave, and go back in a few moments. The best thing to do was hope for the best. Either he somehow makes it out, or someone, like his wife, finds him. Best case scenario, he would find his slave too. He needed Chip. 

Sonic’s reputation was extremely important. Without it, he won’t be respected and admired.

Pondering, Sonic thought of how to deal with this situation. He wasn’t going to stand there and wait.

“Chip!” he called out, “Come back!”

No response. Keep searching.

Sonic started walking yet again, hoping his eyes adjusted to the dark. It did a little, but not enough to see his environment fully. The more he thought, the more he realized...maybe it was better this way? Maybe his slave was better free and he should just get another one...because of all the time looking for him, he wasted time gathering the village food for the winter. It was an effort for all the farmers, one farmer who barely harvested or, god forbid, not do anything at all, would cause the entire village to go into a famine.

Sonic chuckled a bit. The villagers ate too much.

Then again, slaves were extremely expensive. He couldn’t afford another one, especially since Chip kept running away and delaying the harvest even more.

He had to keep Chip. He couldn’t get another slave. He couldn’t waste money.

Sonic continued walking, being careful trying not to bump into any trees. It was odd, his way of thinking. Sonic knew the other farmers have slaves, why the heck did he sympathize with him? He knew the reasons he ran away, too much work, too stressed, too overworked. He couldn’t. 

Slaves. Were. Property. It was a fact. Sonic kept reminding himself that.

Property. That’s all Chip was. _Property_. 

Sonic quickened his pace, almost desperate to find Chip. The hole in his fence meant something. The more he thought about it, the more worried he was. Usually, Chip would jump the fence, dig a hole, or even go so far as to bribe others for his freedom. But destroying the fence, even for Chip, was unlike him. He had Chip for years, and out of all the methods he attempted to run away, this was by far the weirdest.

Then another thought crossed his mind. Perhaps, the hole in the fence was a product of someone trying to set him free? In law, that was illegal. Property was to be kept by the slave master. Nobody else is allowed to touch it or even acknowledge their existence.

Sonic stopped. Sonic just ran deeper into the forest, due to his rushing thoughts. He was even more lost than before.

Great. Just great. He made the situation worse for himself.

Chip was making it more and more difficult for him. He didn’t understand WHY or HOW he ran into the woods in the first place. Did he even run into the woods? Maybe he ran away to another town. If that was the case, they’re usually ordered to bring the slave back to their owner.

_Dear god, what was he doing?_

Sonic always wanted to do what was right. He had a reputation for making excellent decisions and being kind to the townsfolk.

Then, he had an epiphany. Sonic realized why he tried to sympathize with his slave. Sonic wanted to treat people kindly. Sonic wanted to treat people equally, even if they were “bad” in his eyes.

**Possibly, Chip was a person too.**

Sonic shook his head. What a ridiculous thought.  
“Stop trying to deny yourself.” Sonic said to himself, “You refer to him by name. You always came back to get him. You always wanted to treat him nice, but didn’t in fear of your reputation. Your reputation is important after all…”

Sonic thought for a moment.

“Let him go. You’re gonna make yourself in a worse situation if you keep trying to look for him. You’re already lost.”

Sonic looked around the area, at least the ones he can see under all the darkness.

“You really are lost. How idiotic of you. You should of brought a damn lantern, but you didn’t, couldn’t you?”

Suddenly, a noise. Rustling of the bushes. Was it his sla- no, Chip, coming back? Sonic had a small speckle of hope. He could make things better for Chip. Then maybe, just maybe, he’ll stay. They could work together instead of Chip doing all the work. In secret, maybe. He took a step closer to the noise.

Sonic felt instant regret.

A large, wolf-like figure lunged at Sonic. He couldn’t make out the figure being it pinned Sonic to the ground. Sonic couldn’t move. He couldn’t scream or make a noise.

His wife was right. Rabid wolves were in the forest, but he didn’t heed her warning. Now he was going to die.

Good job.

The large wolf promptly bit Sonic on the left arm, making him yelp in pain. The wolf let go of his arm and rose a large claw at him, preparing to take a swing at him.

 _No._ He wasn’t going to die tonight. He has a wife. He has friends that he respects. Sonic wasn’t going to go out like meer prey. Adrenaline kicked in and Sonic spotted a large branch to the side of him. It was the perfect opportunity to get the beast off of him. He quickly grabbed the branch and took a swing at the wolf, knocking it out of the way.

Sonic sprung up and held the branch in front of him, prepared to swing yet again. The beast growled at him, turned, and ran away. Sonic dropped the branch. It was over, and he escaped impending death. Sonic laughed a little. He stared death in the face, but made it out alive.

“The Devil isn’t going to take my soul tonight. God is on my side.”

As he started to calm from his almost near-death experience, he noticed the bite mark from the large wolf on his left arm. It hurt a lot more now, as adrenaline had started to leave, so he couldn’t ignore how painful it was. He held it, hoping for it to stop. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, as well as a faint light.

“Sonic? Are you here?”

It was Tiara. Sonic felt even more relieved at this point. Tiara spotted him and Sonic could see she had a lantern. If she didn’t they would both be stuck there. Good thing she was at least a bit smarter than him, he would have to admit. Tiara ran to Sonic.

“Good god, you scared me! Don’t run away like that again.” Tiara confessed.

“Well, I really should of contemplated before suddenly running off like that.” Sonic said, chuckling nervously, “I’d admit, I did freak out a bit…”

“There was that damage to the fence…”

“And Chip is gone too. I couldn’t find him.” Sonic paused for a bit. “Should of brought a lantern.”

Tiara saw Sonic’s arm and lifted it up slightly closer to the lantern to see it clearly.

“Oh my, what happened?”

Sonic paused. “I’ll tell you when we get home.”

Tiara and Sonic began to walk back to their home.


End file.
